U.S. Patent 2005/0262194 application discloses a related user interface, or a component of a user interface that is deployed as a service in a services oriented architecture for use, for example, in a data integration platform.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0165040 discloses a communication system, method and standards for convergence solution to prevailing communication technologies & concepts includes rich client enabled, service oriented distributed information computation and communication (ICC) framework. The distributed network comprises of plurality of clients at specified level of operation in the framework architecture essentially following TFHL networking standards for secured information management identified as NetAlter framework and said distributed framework (NetAlter) comprising of the Service Browser Application for accessing the ICC framework contents in plurality of ways including peer to peer, offline, online etc. irrespective of operating system in use and location parameter.
The SOA Summit paper describes a self-service delivery solution that is built on a service-oriented framework. The proposed solution is an integration of assets and products based on a service oriented architecture (SOA) and Web services interfaces. The proposed solution supports the full life cycle of a service delivery from order placement through final reporting and billing.